By hook or by crook
by PurpleDraught
Summary: The life of a mercenary had been all Naruto had known for most of his life. He had greater aspirations than remaining a lowly sellsword for the rest of his life however. He would rise and become a legend. By hook or by crook.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Boy, here we go again. I present to you a project I've been working on for quite some time. It is yet another Naruto and ASOIAF / GOT crossover. In this story, Naruto is not highborn; he is a mere orphan from the smallfolk. I know this concept has already been explored, but bear with me please.

Edit: Naruto is 15, Garlan is 10, and the year is 283 AC.

 **Summary** : The life of a mercenary had been all Naruto had known for most of his life. He had greater aspirations than remaining a lowly sellsword for the rest of his life however. He would rise and become a legend. By hook or by crook.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A legend in the making**

Naruto bit into his lamb leg viciously, tearing chunks of meat, greedily wolfing them down. Eating was good. It meant that he was still alive. He had survived another day in this shitty realm. His dirty rags hugged his body closely. It was better than parading around naked. They provided little protection however from the chilling breeze blowing in the camp. It was the third day of the eleventh moon, they were nearing the coldest time of the year. Sure, it was still a nice Summer going by Westerosis standards. It didn't change the fact that it was damn cold. Naruto would be lucky if he didn't end up freezing in his cot tonight.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a kid amble toward him. He looked emaciated; Naruto idly wondered when he last had a full meal. The boy shuffled closer, seemingly drawn by the exhalations coming from Naruto's still nearly full plate. The boy just stood silent as a wraith, observing Naruto eat his potatoes with a hunger in his eyes that was unsettling.

"What do you want?" Naruto bit out between two mouthfuls.

The boy worried his lower lip, clearly hesitating about stating what was tormenting him. Last time he had begged for food from a sellsword, he had been pushed roughly and had quickly left when he heard the threat of being gutted like a fish if he dared show his face again.

His stomach growled loudly, prompting him to ask the question again, "Please Sir, can I have something to eat? It doesn't have to be much, just a morsel, please, I'm starving," his voice trembled pathetically at the end.

Naruto's first reaction was to say hells no. He had _earned_ his pittance by killing enemies on the battlefield earlier. He had risked his life for the food; he wasn't about to hand it to anyone. However, seeing the pitiful state of the beggar, he swallowed his angry retort and pushed the plate toward the boy.

"You can have it all, you've spoiled my damn appetite with your ugly mug. When was the last time you took a bath?" Naruto asked seeing the grime on the boy's face. He ignored the way the boy's eyes lit up when Naruto handed him the victuals.

The boy hungrily wolfed down the potatoes and half of the lamb's leg before answering, "Maybe one month, give or take,"

Naruto's nose scrunched up in displeasure, "No wonder you stink. What's your name anyways, boy?"

The boy puffed his chest proudly, pointing at himself with his thumb as he introduced himself, "My name's Garlan the Great, I'm gonna be the greatest knight the Seven Kingdoms have ever seen once I'm grown up!" he said flamboyantly.

Naruto slapped the back of Garlan's head, "Don't add a moniker to your name when you're still a snot-nosed brat, you twit. What in the seven hells are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your bed? Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"I'm not a brat," Garlan sulked. Then his disposition turned sad and sobs wracked his small frame, "my mommy and daddy a-are d-d," he couldn't finish the sentence. If he did he would end up bawling his eyes out and he refused to do so. He had sworn not to cry ever again. He would be strong. He had to.

Naruto's eyes softened and he gently patted the boy's head. "Hey it's going to be alright, don't cry, okay?" he was awful at comforting people.

Garlan sniffed a few more times, then nodded and cast an inquisitive glance at the blonde, "and what's your name?"

Naruto grinned, "The name's Naruto, mercenary extraordinaire!"

Garlan giggled at the introduction, his earlier mood forgotten, "Naruto? That's a weird name!" he said playfully.

"You'd be surprised," Naruto had expected this answer, they always said the same thing when he told his name, "it means 'Maelstrom' in some ancient language. At least I believe it does," he wiggled his brows garnering more laughs from Garlan.

Their merry chatter was interrupted by an obnoxious set of voices belonging to Willem and his posse of dimwitted cunts. The little twat had a mean streak a mile wide. He would sell his own mother for a pretty coin.

"I told you the little cur would run with its tail between its legs," Willem jeered, jerking his head in Garlan's direction.

"What do you want, Willem?" Naruto did his best to stay cordial and not antagonize the older boy.

"Well, if it isn't our friend Naruto. Did you take pity on the boy? Were I you, I'd let him kiss the hare's foot. Maybe throw him a bone or something, the damn mangy mutt," His two followers cackled maliciously.

"Why don't you bugger off? Obviously nobody wants you here. Go be an obnoxious little shite somewhere else,"

Willem was decidedly not amused. He slammed his hand on the table, jolting the items laying on it. "Listen you freak. One day your luck will turn rotten, and I'll have the last laugh. Watching you suffer will be a real riot,"

"Mayhap," Naruto agreed genially, "but for now the only thing rotten is your breath. Now if you would kindly remove yourself from here before I do so myself. And trust me if it comes to that, you shan't like it,"

A shiver of fear licked Willem's spine and he recoiled violently, as if struck. Among the mercenaries of this camp, Naruto's strength and ruthlessness was well-known. He let out an uneasy chuckle before motioning for his cronies to follow him, which the boys did with a grunt.

"You watch your back!" Willem called before leaving.

During the whole ordeal, Garlan sat without saying a word. He didn't want his savior - and dare he call him a friend ? - to run afoul of Willem. However, judging by the interaction, he needn't have feared for the older boy's wellbeing. He was more than capable of handling Willem and his merry troop of fools. He scratched his cheek, searching for words to express his gratitude to Naruto for everything the boy had done for him, but the blonde got up from his seat and dusted his pants.

"Well, as fun as this evening has been, I believe it is time to go to bed. We wake early on the morrow and march toward the Trident. Rumor has it there is going to be a showdown between the rebels and the royalists, and we wouldn't want to miss that, right? After all, where there's conflict, there's money to be made."

Naruto was about to leave however an awful thought crossed his mind. He hesitantly turned toward Garlan and said "You do have somewhere to sleep tonight...?"

The boy only shook his head and grinned sheepishly, a blush coloring his cheeks.

Naruto heaved a deep sigh and motioned for Garlan to follow him, "Fine, you can sleep in my tent with me, but if you snore I'm kicking you out,"

* * *

Dozens of feet trudged through mud, battered coats weathering cold rains and chilly winds as the eleventh moon died and the twelfth came hither. The mercenaries had passed the Inn of the Kneeling man. There, they had found an emissary of house Baratheon who told them to meet the main force a dozen miles eastward.

After a few more hours of walking they reached a camp of considerable proportions. Banners of all colors representing the many houses siding with the rebellion floated in the wind, proudly displaying the animal sigil sewn on them.

The troop of mercenaries was stopped by a gruff looking man with a walrus moustache and a stern face. He brandished a halberd, daring anyone foolhardy enough to try crossing.

"Halt! Who are ye people?" His voice was rougher than his appearance.

The leader of the mercenaries, a lanky man who went by the name of Aethan Murkfoot smiled disarmingly at the knight and spoke the words that should grant them safe passage, "The nightshade is deadlier than the sword".

The guard lowered his weapon but still stayed wary of the odd assortment of men. He eyed Garlan suspiciously.

"Why are there kids among you? Is this a mummer's farce?"

"I can assure you it is nothing of the sort. Every soul here has earned its place among this band and I would be damned before I part with anyone of them," Spoken like a true leader.

The knight seemed unconvinced he was about to ask another question but he was interrupted by the boisterous voice of their leader, the notorious Lord Robert of House Baratheon.

"Don't be so uptight, Wylis! We need every pair of arm we can get, even if some of them are too short to hold a warhammer. A well-placed thrust of a dagger can end a life quicker than a crushing blow from an axe."

The rebellion leader was everything the bards sang about; tall, strong, well-built, handsome, fierce. However there was a cunningness in his eyes as he assessed the mismatched group of men that bespoke of intelligence.

"This war heralds a great many things, both good and bad. There will be a great upheaval and you're sooner to meet the Stranger than glory and fame. Are you still willing to fight for our cause?"

Aethan chuckled and shook his head, "We're not looking for anything grand like glory, just a few coins, shelter and hot food,"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this damn thing over with. Ser Manderly will show you around the camp. We're leaving tomorrow at dawn, so you'd better get your asses ready to earn your keep!" With this declaration Robert left the men in the care of Wilys Manderly.

Once they were settled, Naruto wandered around the camp with Garlan in tow, looking for anything interesting. He spotted something out of the ordinary. A few dozen men were standing in a loose circle twenty feet wide, watching two armored men throwing punches at each other with devastating effect. One of the fighters stumbled and fell to the ground, eliciting cheers and boos depending on who bet for or against him.

Naruto smiled wickedly. He handed a small purse to Garlan, instructing him to bet on him if he were to compete. They watched a few more duels then Naruto made a show of sighing loudly, speaking cockily, "You guys really suck at fighting. I bet I could take any of you on with only my left hand, while taking a piss with my right hand,"

A meaty hand fell on his shoulder heavily, accompanied by a rough voice, "Careful about what you say, lad. You wouldn't want to cross the wrong person," by the tone of the voice, Naruto had an idea that the knight must be someone he shouldn't cross.

"What person? All I see is a bear wearing an armor. Is that even allowed?" A few laughs and jeers followed Naruto's impish declaration.

The grip on his shoulder became crushing and Naruto was propelled forward, into the fighting ring, by Ser Bear. "You can still chicken out, I wouldn't blame you for bailing before I begin pummeling you to the ground,"

The knight cracked his knuckles ominously, clearly expecting the blonde to forfeit and go back to whatever hole he crawled out of with his tail between his legs. To his and the crowd's surprise however, the boy merely rolled his shoulders, making the muscles pop satisfyingly.

In the background, Garlan bet the entire sum Naruto gave him on the blonde's victory. The odds were overwhelmingly in favor of Ser Bear's victory.

Without further ado, Ser Bear swung a mighty fist in a blow that may very well have cracked the blonde's skull had it connected. In a display of agility, Naruto swiftly lowered his body, making the swing pass harmlessly overhead.

Naruto then cocked his fist. His hips tensed and in a well executed motion, he threw a devastating haymaker which solidly connected with the knight's steel-plated chest. Logic dictated that a bare fist meeting with solid steel at this speed would at the very least damage the boy's fist, maybe break a few bones. Yet, logic seemed not to apply at this particular moment since not only did Naruto's fist manage to dent the knight's armor, it also jarred Ser Bear's entire body, sending him crashing a few paces away from the ring.

Silence fell like a blanket on the watching crowd for a few second. It was broken by awkward clapping followed by cheers and shouts of disbelief. Many watchers grumbled, having lost their hard-earned money in a few seconds. Garlan earnestly collected his winnings and stroked the coins reverently. The poor orphan had never seen so much gold coins in one place, much less owned such a sum.

Ser Bear quickly regained his bearings and shook his head, watching Naruto incredulously. Unexpectedly his shoulders heaved with laughter as the knight openly guffawed. "I'll be damned if I expected it!" He said once his mirth was under control, "for such a scrawny brat, you sure pack a punch. My name's Arthus Mormont. What's yours, pipsqueak?"

"I'm Naruto, Ser Bear. It's quite a peculiar name, I'm sure you won't forget it,"

"Naruto aye? I'll be sure to remember it; I'm sure you're going to be a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield,"

Naruto smirked. Of course he intended to make a name for himself and mayhap get rich in the process, if the gods were kind. The next battle would be a great opportunity to prove his mettle.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent getting acquainted with the various knights of the different houses taking part in the rebellion. After a night of drinking and singing bawdy ballads, they slept with full bellies, content smiles on their faces.

* * *

Naruto cringed as he saw the Willem's mangled corpse. Half of his face had been crushed by something heavy, perhaps a warhammer, spilling brain on the side of the road. Looks like it's Willem's luck that had turned rotten.

Moving on, he secured his grip on his sword. The battle was raging around him, blows were being traded, steel clashing with steel, swords rending flesh, corpses falling in boneless heaps on the ground.

Naruto picked up his pace, jogging then full-on running like the wind. He drove his sword in the gut of a knight from house Tyrell. The unsuspecting man grunted once then fell to his knees. Tearing the blade from the wounded knight, Naruto carried on, not bothering to finish off the downed man. He located an old stone bridge which seemed like a key passage point between the two banks of a thick part of the Trident. It was still possible to cross the water in-between but it was not easy; the current was strong and with the heavy armors the knights wore, it was impossible to swim.

He marched to one side of the bridge, waiting for the enemy troops to try to cross it. Not long thereafter, a squad of perhaps thirty heavily armored knights ran with impressive speed. With a swift swing of his sword, Naruto beheaded the first knight to reach him, making the others recoil in surprise. Thankfully, full plate armor was quite expensive so most knights' armors had gaps in the neck, armpits and groin. Naruto took full advantage of it, driving his sword in another knight's neck. He watched the man twitch once, twice, then go still.

A few more knight fell by the blonde's blade. A few knights became afraid and began to step back. The others, being cautious, decided to stay a respectable distance away while trying to figure a way to slay to boy. It was simply inconceivable that a boy barely fifteen could cut down seasoned knights like they were mere amateurs.

"Fools, what is taking so long?" The commander thundered, seeing that his knights were not moving.

"My Lord, we encountered enemy resistance. He is quite skilled and has felled a dozen of our men,"

The commander looked toward the other end of the bridge and sneered when he saw the corpses around the blonde.

"Cowards, twenty men cower before one child? Ha! Let me through, I'll deal with him personally," he pushed the knights in front of him away and stepped forth, the other knights getting out of his way when they saw the irate man coming.

Once he stood a few feet away from the blonde, the commander removed his helmet, revealing a pair of piercing grey eyes, a well-groomed mustached and curly brown hair. "You have come far for such a little boy, howbeit your streak of luck ends now. I'll be courteous and give you the chance to surrender. Refuse and be slaughtered,"

Naruto simply chuckled and swiped his sword, sending droplets of blood flying at the commander. "Do the dead always speak so much?" he asked amusedly, getting ready to slay yet another foe.

"Very well," the knight replied, putting his helmet back on. He got into a standard fencing stance, his sword held expertly in his hands. He may not seem like much, but he had already won a melee in Harrenhal a few years back. He had been taught by great swordsmen who left their name in legends. He was not about to be defeated by a brat who looked like he would topple over if you pushed him too hard.

He was met with fierce resistance and his sword clashed a few times with the blonde's in an impressive display of fencing skills. The knight was becoming aggravated by the second as his thrusts were parried effortlessly by the boy. The boy returned the aggression with fervor, ruthlessly striking the weak points of his armored body, the joints. A particularly strong thrust from the blonde's sword pierced his thigh, making the knight clench his teeth hard to keep from crying out in pain. For the briefest of instants, fear coiled in him, strangling him like a python. Then a potent rage got the better of him and he lashed out with desperation. The longest this battle lasted, the closer he got to death's door.

Naruto didn't expect the burst of strength behind the blow, and his own sword ended up digging into his shoulder as he tried to keep the other's sword at bay. He gulped uneasily. This could very well be the end of him if he wasn't careful. He shifted his grip on his sword, making the knight's weapon slide off his blade harmlessly and retaliated with a swing that cut the tendon in the commander's right shoulder, weakening the knight's arm enough that his sword fell, clattering uselessly on the bridge.

The commander seemed resigned to his fate, and straight as an arrow he stood, awaiting the blow that would claim his life. To his utter amazement, Naruto held his sword vertically and leaned his weight on it, watching with bored eyes the proceedings.

"Are you not going to pick up your sword? I'm waiting,"

The knight was flabbergasted and took a few seconds to gather his wit enough to answer coherently, "My dominant arm is grievously wounded, and I wouldn't be a match with my much weaker left arm. Why are you sparing me?" He asked shrewdly.

"There's not much honor in slaying an unarmed foe," Naruto replied simply, as if it was obvious.

The knight looked at him incredulously, then barked a laugh. Once his mirth was under control, he said, "It's the first time I've seen a commoner being more chivalrous than a knight, on a battlefield no less!"

"Indeed, men of such caliber are seldom seen nowadays," A new voice cut in sharply. Gasps were heard from the gathered knights as they beheld none other than Barristan Selmy, standing casually off the side of the bridge, looking regal in his spotless grey armor, covered by a surcoat bearing House Selmy's sigil. He was tall and his graying hair belied the strength and vigor the man possessed. His kind blue eyes watched attentively the scene before him, drinking in the blonde's details, from his stance to the way he subtly shifted his weight to get in a more comfortable position, better suited to counter an assault. Approval shined in the old knight's wizened eyes.

Barristan the Bold, as he was called, unsheathed his sword and unhurriedly made his way toward the blonde, watching as the boy tensed and changed his stance. He was obviously more than ready to cross swords with the seasoned warrior.

They sized each other up, looking for any flaw in the opponent's stance, any hole they could exploit. They were few in between and well guarded. Barristan extended his right foot forward as far as possible, lunging toward Naruto and engaging him with a stab. Naruto evaded his opponent's thrust by dropping his body beneath the knight's sword, placing his free hand on the ground for support, then straightened his sword arm, attempting to stab Ser Barristan in the joint between his arm and shoulder, like he did earlier with the commander.

The older man parried the blow effortlessly with the plated back of his free hand, pushing the blade away. Ser Barristan then executed a flawless remise; a short series of attack dealt without withdrawing his weapon arm between the blows. Naruto was hard pressed to dodge, preferring to parry the slashes when he could. The great strength behind the blows made his weapon arm throb with effort though and soon enough gashes deeper and deeper lined his arms and ribs.

To his defense, Naruto was holding his own exceptionally well against the vicious attacks delivered by the legendary knight. He even managed to graze knight's neck with a well-placed feint followed by a flunge. However, the difference in experience was overwhelming. After a few more blows traded between the two swordsmen, Naruto bent the knee after a particularly hard slash from the gray-haired man made him lose his equilibrium. Ser Barristan's sword rested against the boy's neck. It was over. Naruto had fought bravely. Naruto has fought honorably. And Naruto was going to die. The straw-haired boy closed his eyes, awaiting his final moments with bated breath.

A horn blew in the background, followed by an anguished cry, "Prince Rhaegar has fallen! Fall back!"

The sword left Naruto's neck, making the blonde open his eyes, an unasked question burning his lips.

"I have no quarrel with you, boy. This battle has no more meaning. I do not partake in meaningless slaughter," Gallant like always, Ser Barristan was.

The knight sheathed his blade and made to leave. Before exiting the premises he asked one parting question, "I would like to know the name of the one who fought so fiercely against me,"

"Naruto. My name's Naruto,"

"I'm sure we will meet again someday. Farewell," And with that, the graying knight, a legend hailed by many as one of the strongest knights to have ever lived left the battlefield.

This was the first encounter Naruto had with Barristan the Bold, and while he had been thoroughly crushed by the older man, he swore that he would become better. He would become good enough to stand amongst the likes of Ser Barristan.

This day would mark the beginning of the legend of Naruto.

* * *

That night, Naruto had the strangest of dreams. He stood in a field of pale blue grass, bathed in fire and shadows. Corpses littered the ground, puddle of blood soaking the soil. Uncannily, he carried on, unbothered by the blood soaking his bare feet. He saw a regal figure sitting on a mound of piled up corpses.

He could tell that it was a man, albeit the figure could pass as a woman. He was lithe with long flowing red hair dancing in the wind. He was naked, proudly displaying defined muscles. He laughed, and somehow it sounded malevolent and cruel. He brought his hand to his mouth and greedily drank the blood that drenched his digits.

When he saw Naruto coming, he stood up and gracefully climbed down the mound. He came hither, and as he did, Naruto could see the piercing red eyes he possessed, alight with a thousand emotions.

"So you have come," His voice has an ethereal quality which made Naruto shiver.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, thoroughly beguiled by the man's entrancing presence.

"I think you already know the answer to this question. Think hard, Naruto, we have already spent much time together,"

Naruto was about to say that he hadn't even met him before today, but he refrained to do so since he figured the man had little patience.

"What did you bring me here for?" He looked around, seeing nothing other than fire and desolation.

"I want you to come find me," the red-head replied easily.

Naruto wanted to protest that he had already found him! What was the meaning of this?

"How can I find you?" Desperation was creeping in his voice.

The man simply chuckled, as if amused by the blonde's antics, "You already have all the clues. Now begone. You have slept long enough,"

With that, Naruto was jolted back to reality. His head was throbbing and a fire burned in his gut, something that was familiar although Naruto could not figure out why that was.

Naruto ignored his dream, after all it was all it was, right? An illusion. He groaned as he got up, stretching his abused muscles.

Today would be a long day. The rebels would march toward King's Landing, wanting to claim the capital for themselves.

Naruto couldn't wait.

* * *

 **So that's it for the first installment of By hook or by crook. If you could leave a review to tell me what I did wrong / right, I would be overjoyed. I always appreciate constructive criticism.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **PurpleDraught**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N** : Thank you for your reviews! I've read them all, and it's really motivated me to keep writing. Not that I wouldn't have kept on writing without; there are a few scenes I've been dying to write since the beginning. One of them involves the ever-honorable Lord Eddard Stark and our little shite of a king, Joffrey. I'm not telling more.

To **Warbible** : Naruto's not going to have Chakra per se. In that sense I mean that he will not be able to control his powers. In a few rare occasions, he will get a boost of strength, or accelerated healing, though most of the time he will be your run-of-the-mill human. Though more will be explained later, when he finally meets the red-haired man. Secondly, on the subject of Valyrian steel sword, Naruto will acquire one, though I'm not telling how or what it's going to be. You'll have to read to find out! Naruto is going to go to many places, including Valyria. *wink*

Without further ado, place to the second installment of this series.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Setting the stage**

Tywin Lannister was not a man easily cowed. He prided himself on the tight rein on his emotions he kept at any moment of the day. Thus, when he hears a rumor that a band of outlaws have gathered and have begun trying to convert his people to their wretched religion, he thinks nothing much of it. Still, he sends an envoy to try to settle this matter peacefully. When the envoy's horse comes back with a burnt corpse atop, he is not surprised nor really aggravated. When they begin to spread rumors about his late wife and the events leading to her death, however, his control begins to slip. That was simply not tolerable.

He was not like his simpering fool of a father, who did everything he could to cater to the wishes and desires of a few lords, destroying his House's reputation by doing so. The song 'The Rains of Castamere' attested to what he was willing to do to his foes, should they dare try to cross him.

Still, he could not act rashly. His people - peasants, miners, smiths - comprised a great majority of this band of rebels. Rumors also had it they were led by a distant relative of his, whom they had lost track of a few years back, after he had gone to Essos and hadn't come back. Quite the skilled knight he was, with a wit as sharp as his blade. It could be a true disaster in the making if he did not handle this affair discreetly.

That is why he ordered one of his most trusted men to find someone who could deal with it. He had to be strong. It was of the utmost importance that he had no link with House Lannister whatsoever.

* * *

That's how Naruto and Garlan found themselves on the way to the rebels' camp.

This last year had been pretty hectic. Naruto now had two mouths to feed, so he had to take a few odd jobs to ensure they had something to eat and a roof above their head at night. Surprisingly, Garlan was a great cook and he didn't really mind the company.

Naruto had grown a little, reaching five foot eight. His body had remained lean though he had put on a few more muscles. His hair was kept short and he regularly had to shave the beginnings of a stubble.

The forest they were crossing was a few leagues away from Casterly Rock. Huge cedars sprawled overhead, their gnarled roots coiling on the ground like so many snakes, making finding their footing tricky. The heat was sweltering and the trees did nothing to shield them from the suffocating warmth. Naruto could already imagine the bath he was going to take, and how it was going to alleviate the pain in his feet and work out the kinks in his muscles.

"Is it still far?" Garlan was exhausted and wanted nothing more than collapse and rest for a while.

Naruto looked at the sky, then at the forest with a keen eye, making some calculations. Then he grinned impishly, and announced seriously "A few hours, give or take,"

Garlan groaned and it was all he could do not to chuckle. He ruffled the boy's brown hair, smirking at the indignant yelp he garnered. "You're too easy to mess with. Seriously, we should be there pretty soon. The guy who gave us this job said that it was a four hour journey afoot, and we've been walking for nearly that long,"

Garlan didn't ask how in the seven hells Naruto could find his way in this dense forest. Everything looked the same wherever he looked. Truth be told, he feared the answer. Maybe they were lost and they would get devoured by wolves or bears come nightfall. He didn't need to worry. Indeed, after a few more minutes of trekking, they saw light coming from a bonfire. A few men stood around the fire, talking and laughing as they drank from silver cups.

Naruto put his hand on Garlan's shoulder to catch his attention. Garlan looked puzzled, casting an inquisitive glance at the blonde who looked quite solemn. "Whatever I do, you play along. If I say run, you flee without asking questions, alright?"

Garlan nodded eagerly. Naruto released the boy and led the way, mentally mapping out exit routes if things went south. As they got nearer, a smell of cooked game reached their nostrils, making the boys' mouths water. Garlan, not watching carefully where he was going, stepped on a twig which snapped loudly. He looked at Naruto apologetically, to which his elder simply shook his head, having expected as much. The men, alerted by the noise tensed and drew their swords, although they relaxed a little when they saw that the source was only two brats, one of whom was unarmed.

Naruto held his hands up, showing his naked palms as he carefully approached. Garlan followed his example a few seconds later. Naruto spoke with a naive and youthful voice, "Hey, fancy meeting you there. You see, me and my brother were lost and we were wondering if you could show us the way out, or at least tell us how to get out of here,"

Judging by the suspicion and wariness still present in the men, Naruto had a sinking feeling that his act had not been bought.

"I don't believe in coincidences. You've come looking for trouble, haven't you, you brats?" One of the men, a short black haired guy with beady eyes snarled, spittle flying out of his mouth. Naruto winced, his breath was as foul as his attitude.

"Don't be so hasty in making such judgments, Addam," A tall blonde man said. His voice was deep and soothing, and going by the tone of his voice, Naruto could tell he was the leader. A set of forest green eyes bore into Naruto's own, and the disarming smile the man sent Naruto and Garlan made his hackles rise. "The Lord of Light told me you would come,"

Naruto looked around the camp, not looking at the Lannister as he replied, "Really? That's an awfully handy God you have there. Did he also tell you what the weather was going to be like today?"

The older man chuckled, obviously amused by the boy's antics, and went on, ignoring Naruto's question, "Yes, and if I may, I would like to elaborate further on the role our Lord has played in our lives,"

Naruto rolled his eyes, expecting a spiel on how great their Lord was, and how he should be grateful for the life he had lived so far, and other boring shits. The words that came next were surprising more than annoying.

"The Lord bestows his gifts upon a select few. Preternatural strength, uncanny healing; those are but a few samples of the greatness granted by our Lord. You have been touched by R'hllor's grace. Has nothing ever occurred that was out of the ordinary?"

Garlan looked at him uneasily, frowning as he tried to picture Naruto as someone chosen by a god. Somehow, this wasn't fitting. Naruto wanted to deny everything, however the Lannister's words struck too close to home for comfort. Reluctantly he nodded while the older blonde's smile widened.

"Why don't you both join our brotherhood? We could always use more people,"

That's where Naruto drew the line. This farce had lasted long enough. He elbowed Garlan in the ribs, indicating that he was to remain at a distance and provide support. As Garlan stepped away, he unsheathed his sword, taking a second to admire its polished edge. The R'hllor worshipers also drew steel while the leader shook his head sadly.

"The Lord of Light also told me our encounter would end that way," he spoke wistfully. Then, eyeing his men's swords with distaste, he told them sternly, "Would you dishonor me this way? Put down your swords! This is a duel between two men favored by our Lord, and it shall be carried out as per custom,"

The men reluctantly sheathed their weapons, still on edge as their leader drew his own sword.

One of the first rules Naruto had learned about swordfights is 'Don't stand still'. It made for an easy target. It didn't mean that you had to dance around like a fool, that would sooner render you dead than anything. You have to be in constant motion, circling around your foe, going in then backing out.

"Before we begin dancing, may I have your name?" The Lannister asked politely, keeping his sword in a loose grip.

"Naruto," He answered curtly. The older blonde nodded. "Mine's Adon,"

"No last name?" Naruto asked while circling the Lannister. Adon simply watched him with keen eyes, observing his movements.

"I could ask the same question. To answer yours, I forsook it a long time ago,"

There were four basic stances in fencing, or so Naruto had read in some maester's book. They were as follow: the ox, the plough, the fool and the roof. Adon guarded with the plough: his sword was held to the side of his body with the pommel near his hip. His sword was pointing at Naruto's face. Naruto adopted a 'fool' stance. The end of his sword was lowered to the ground, exposing his chest and head to strikes.

Adon took advantage of the opening with a quick thrust, which would have impaled Naruto had the boy not deflected the strike with the hilt of his sword. Naruto followed up with an upward slice that targeted the Lannister's groin. Adon used his armored shin to block the strike. He then caught his foe's sword in a tight grip and delivered a mean backslash while loosening his grip on his fellow blonde's weapon, sending the boy sprawling to the ground.

Naruto growled, spitting out blood while evaluating the situation. It wasn't good. Massaging his jaw, he tried to find an opening, any way he could overpower the Lannister, but he found none. Adon was guarding tightly, not leaving any gap in his stance. Time to get creative. With renewed vigor, he stood up and charged, with his sword held high above his head, in a rendering of the roof, only less elegant. His blade arced downward, meeting Adon's blade near his shoulder. He didn't stop there however, and put his whole weight on his shoulder, making his own blade dig into his shoulder. Adon didn't expect the additional weight and hastily put his left foot behind him to find more stability. His put his whole weight on his right foot, nearly kneeling as he pushed against the blonde's blade.

That was what Naruto was waiting for. He pulled back, unbalancing the knight slightly with the loss of resistance, and kicked with all his strength the man's bent right knee. The man fell to his back and with a thrust of his sword which buried itself in the man's unprotected neck he felled the Lannister. Once the deed was done, Naruto looked at the remaining members of this Lord of Light brotherhood. Some of them were grieving the loss of their leader, though most remained stoic. Silence stretched, broken only by the odd bird cry echoing in the forest.

"So," Naruto began uncomfortably, "what happens next?"

The men looked at each other for a few seconds, looking like they had a silent conversation, before one of them spoke up for the group. "By the laws of our Lord, if our leader is defeated in singular combat, the victor must take our lead," he gulped, "we are yours to command," he finished, bowing his head. The twenty men comprising the brotherhood kneeled, awaiting their new leader's orders.

Naruto nodded, pondering the many choices offered to him by this new development. Having formulated a solid plan he finally spoke up, "The first thing I need you to do is gather forces. Twenty men is not a great enough quantity to do anything, really. You need to be discreet about it; no more envoy slaying or foolhardiness. We shall keep in touch with letters. You will send a report about any advancement you made every month. Does everybody know a trade?"

The majority nodded though four shook their heads, "Those who don't need to learn one. Be respectable folks, the lot of you. Of course, you can still preach about your Lord, but do it behind closed doors. The secondary objective is to gather sailors, people who can man a ship. For what I have in mind, they will be greatly needed. The third and last objective will be to gather funds. I will also be working toward this. If it's clear, I'll take my leave. Oh, right, I'll have to take some parting gift!"

As gruesome as it was, he set about cutting off Adon's head. After all, he couldn't really go back to Tywin Lannister with only his words as the proof of his victory. He had to bring back a token of the man's defeat to the lord.

After a few more indications, mainly how to keep in touch and other details, Naruto left the camp with Garlan in toe.

He shook his head, "You're really useless, aren't you?"

Garlan screamed indignantly and pouted to Naruto's great amusement.

* * *

Naruto left the Lord of Casterly Rock's office with a lighter bag and a heavier purse. Much heavier. He decided to spend a little of his hard-earned money on a few beers at the local inn. There was a band playing, oh surprise, 'The Rains of Castamere' while a drunken group of men sang the lyrics horrendously off key, laughing as they chugged down their pints of ale. Naruto shook his head, a laconic smile playing at his lips. He crashed on a seat in front of the counter, beside a lean dark-haired boy who looked his age, mayhap a little older. His dark eyes were cast on the amber liquid swirling in his chop.

"I reckon I'm gonna need a new pair of eardrums if those damn oafs keep singing like that,"

The boy threw him a sidelong glance, quietly assessing him. He then sighed dramatically, "And here I was hoping to enjoy this fine evening by my lonesome,"

Naruto shrugged, "You looked like you could use the company. I'm here to lighten up the mood. The way you were glaring at your beer, looked like you got a serving of hot piss rather than sweet ale,"

The dark-haired boy laughed. He could tell he would like the blonde. He seemed light-hearted and relaxed, but judging by the way he held himself, he could tell that he was not a peasant. He kept his hand on the hilt of the sword strapped to his hip and from time to time, he glanced around with a keen eye, as if trying to spot a threat.

"My name's Bronn," The dark-haired boy said, expecting his companion to reciprocate.

"The name's Naruto, nice to meet ya,"

Bronn's eyebrow rose at the curious name. Naruto only grinned at him, then when the waitress passed by him, ordered a pint of ale.

The boys continued to drink and talk well into the night.

By daybreak, Naruto issued forth from the boozing ken, cradling a heavily throbbing head. He recoiled slightly when the bright light assaulted his eyes. A sweet smell of baked cakes and bread wafted through the streets. Bakers beckoned the passers-by to buy their fresh products. Naruto was forgetting something, but for the life of him he could not put his finger on what it was. He bought a loaf of bread and began to unhurriedly make his way toward the inn he was staying in.

As he entered his room he was greeted by the contrite face of his little protégé. Damn it, he knew he had forgotten something. The boy was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, his arms crossed and his lips pouting.

Naruto threw the bread at Garlan who clumsily caught it.

"You'd better eat up while you can; we're leaving in a few hours. Get ready for a long trip, we're not going to get much rest until we reach King's Landing,"

Garlan's eyebrows rose in question, his ire forgotten for the moment.

"I thought we were avoiding the capital on purpose,"

Naruto nodded, "We were. King's Landing has been a little unstable since its sack last year. Quite a nasty affair that was, a true example of human's brutality," he was genuinely saddened by the cruel fate that had befallen Elia Martel, her daughter and dozens of other women. However, there was nothing he could have done. When he had arrived, the wretched city had already been broken by the Lannister troops. Dismissing these dark thoughts, he went on, "While I don't really like this anymore than you do, it's still the best place to be in. I plan on enlisting in the army. Maybe get some formal training. All the swordsmanship I've learn has been from asking fellow mercenaries and by trial and error. I also plan on getting you started as a squire. If you want to be a knight some day, might as well learn the ropes by serving an actual knight, don't you think?"

Garlan beamed, hastily gathering the few belongings he had, stuffing them in a duffel bag.

Naruto smiled. He had a good feeling about the future.

* * *

In a dingy room at the Citadel, a certain Maester was sifting through books. The room he was in was dimly lit, the only source of light being a lone candle burning, set on an old, heavy oaken desk. Gormon Tyrell was Lord Mace Tyrell's uncle. He was a wizened and seasoned scholar, though the collar he always wore was getting heavier as the years passed and his back hunched a little more with the passing of each season.

"Pyp!" He called, summoning his apprentice, a bright lad with a thirst for knowledge and everything esoteric. At once, the young man appeared, carrying a few ancient tomes. "Yes, master?" he said.

"Do you remember the tale relating to the 'Advent of the Dark Age'?"

His apprentice nodded eagerly, carefully laying the books his master had requested on the desk.

"Of course. It was written by Maester Grimmloch, centuries ago,"

"Perhaps you also remember how it goes?"

Pyp glanced at Gormon questioningly. His memory was infallible; a gift that had served him greatly in his studies. He recited the words which had been carved in his memory since the first time he had read them, "When the reign of Mankind has reached its peak, the Herald shall appear. Blessed by the Gods, he shall usher the world into an era of peace, or cast it in everlasting darkness,"

Gormon nodded pensively, and asked "What do you think of this?"

Pyp took a few moments to gather his thoughts. When he had reached a satisfying conclusion, he replied, "A few Maesters have speculated that it may be Azor Ahai reborn. It could also be a completely absurd and false prediction, though I do not believe that. Maester Grimmloch comes from a line of augurs, many of whom have made accurate predictions. If I recall correctly, one of his ancestors had predicted the Doom," Pyp referred to the Doom that befell Valyria.

"Indeed," Gormon said, closing a hefty codex. He stroked his chin a few time, thinking deeply about this old soothsaying. The only problem was the exact date it referred to. When the reign of Mankind has reached its peak was vague. It could be in a few years, centuries or even thousands of years from now.

There was a missing part in this prophecy. What they had found was only a copy of the original book, a few sections had been erased. Perhaps they yielded more information about either the herald or the date at which it would unfold. Gormon had tried to find the original book, but to no avail. There wasn't any record of it.

Making a last minute decision, he spoke to his apprentice, "Pyp, prepare the horses. We're leaving for King's Landing,"

Pyp's eyes widened. He left the room, hastily making his way to the stables to gear up the steeds for the journey ahead.

* * *

Prince Doran Martell eyed a dragon piece resting on a Cyvasse board, domineering the other pieces with its height. Many among his bannermen believed him weak and a useless husk of a man. While his body had gone soft and bloated from his gout, his mind had sharpened, becoming an impressive tool which he put to good use; leading Dorne to new heights.

His brother was standing still. His hands clasped behind his back he observed the lush gardens decorating the palace. The Red Viper, as he was called, was quite accomplished at the age of 27. He had travelled to many places, seen many things, learned deadly arts and had even forged half a dozen links of a Maester's chain before stopping, out of boredom.

Many differences set the brothers apart. Oberyn was hot-blooded and unpredictable while Doran was calm and collected. The younger sibling preferred drinking and fucking, the oldest would rather think and play Cyvasse. However different in temper they may be, one thing bound the princes. Unconditional love for their late sister, Elia. And regret. Oh, the woe when they learned of her tragic passing. How great the fire had been in Oberyn's eye had been. He had been ready to go to King's Landing and claim the Mountain's head himself as soon as he had heard the news. He had been deterred by his older brother, who calmly told him the weaknesses of his foolish plan.

They had to be like this queer plant growing off the coast of Volantis, a carnivorous plant lying innocuously on the ground, waiting for some rodent to come down its mouth before snapping its jaw, trapping the beast securely in its mouth.

"It's been a year," Oberyn commented, still watching the scenery.

Doran moved his dragon piece, removing the imaginary opponent's elephant piece from the board.

"Indeed it has," The elder replied. His eyes briefly observed Oberyn's back which was facing him, then returned to the board.

Oberyn turned his head slightly, casting a sidelong glance at his brother.

"Not one night goes by without her smile tormenting me in my dreams. And still, he remains, untouched by justice,"

Doran paused, taking a few long seconds to consider his answer. It had been a recurring discussion between the two brothers, one which often ended badly.

"We have to bide our time, until..."

"Until what?" Oberyn interrupted Doran, his voice raising and his tone getting heated, "Until the Mountain and Lorch die of old age?"

Doran eyed the Viper disapprovingly. Reclining in his chair, he closed his eyes and spoke the words he had uttered time and again, "Until an opportunity arises. I have lost Elia; I couldn't bear to lose you too,"

Oberyn's resolve was crumbling. He was about to drop the subject and call it a day when an idea struck him.

"While I was staying at King's Landing a few years back, I heard of a mercenary guild dealing with shady businesses. Blackmail, mugging... Assassinations," His voice had the deadly quality of the animal he was often associated with.

Doran's eyebrow rose in wonder. Trust his brother to devise devious schemes.

"Supposing this to be true, what would you have me do?"

"Allow me to pick one good man and send him to that gods forsaken place,"

Doran looked deep in thought as he considered the various fallouts this course of action could yield. "You do realize that even if we were to issue a great reward for the Mountain's head, there are few chances someone would take the contract. There is an even lower probability of it going through,"

"I'll take low probability over none," Oberyn replied resolutely.

* * *

 **A.N** : Oh boy, looks like a dirty job perfectly suited for our hero. Damn, there is so much to cover, and it's still a great many years before the events of A Game of Thrones unfold. There will of course be a few major timeskips. Next chapter is Naruto getting settled in King's Landing, seeing a few old faces, meeting new ones, having a scuffle with our resident Mountain.

Stay tuned!

PurpleDraught, signing out.


End file.
